¿Fue el destino?
by lizzy.nefer18
Summary: Pareja destinada o simplemente unida por circunstancias adversas. Una unión que no se creyó posible por las diferencias que ambas tienen entre si, mas sin embargo encontraran pequeñeces que tienen en común, y sin darse cuenta aquello los unirá. Podrá esta unión, concluir de buena manera o solo sera algo pasajero que tarde o temprano se olvidara. Te invito a averiguarlo.


Hola a todos aquellos lectores que se atrevan a leerme, estoy de regreso y con mucha energía de sobra, las ideas... intentare que regresen a mi como hace algunos años, ahora... por fin siendo libre y con todo el tiempo suficiente para dedicarme a lo que mas adoro que es la escritura. Me echo el propósito de re subir mis historias que ya tenia concluidas, ¿para que? se preguntaran, pues primero que nada para hacer una que otra corrección en cuanto a mi gramática, y quien sabe tal vez le ponga alguna mejora. Si alguna vez me leyeron espero les agrade, si es la primera vez, no duden en darme su opinión, la cual siempre sera bien recibida. Subire capitulos de las historias que tengo finalizadas diario. Las que aun no finalizo, las subire en cuanto termine. Disfruten.

* * *

" _ **¿Fue el destino?"**_

Cuando el tiempo pasa, sin ningún cambio o distorsión se cree que nada más podría ocurrir… sin embargo en un vida, a veces el tiempo y los corazones son traicioneros, una sola acción, rompe con todo aquello que se construyó, ¿acaso es un juego divertido del destino? ¿Es divertido arruinar la vida de alguien?

 _ **Cap 1** **"¿Felicidad disfrazada?"**_

Una chica de cabellos largos, lacios y rojizos que destellaban atractivamente ante los rayos del sol, yacía sentada justo en el centro de un parque. Parecía estar ansiosa, feliz… Aquellos ojos azules de una joven de ahora 21 años, centellaron al ver a un hombre apuesto pero siempre con ese aire tan sencillo, cabellos revueltos y ojos verdes ocultos por unos lentes redondos.

La pelirroja sonrío al verlo, ese día por fin después de 4 años esperando por ello, su sueño se haría realidad. Harry miro a los alrededores, lucia nervioso ya que no dejaba de mover los dedos dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, cosa extraña de ver en él. Veía a su linda pelirroja, quien le mostraba esa sonrisa característica de felicidad y confianza… Para Harry una sonrisa que siempre seria cálida y hermosa.

 _Harry… ¿Por qué me hiciste venir aquí? Creí que nos veríamos en la noche, al terminar mis labores en… -_ el dedo índice y medio de la mano derecha de Harry le impidieron terminar. Ginny lo miro directo a los ojos.

 _Yo…_ \- hablo, pero antes de decir más, respiro hondo y miro hacia otro lado como si esperara que alguien le ayudara a explicar, cosa que nunca sucedería – _quería comer contigo… a solas, ya sabes que dentro del ministerio Ron no nos hubiera dejado solos_ – dijo con cierta rapidez que sus palabras parecían tropezar entre sí por querer salir a la vez, cosa que hicieron que ciertas frases sonaran trabadas.

Ginny sonrío y tomo la mano del moreno, para darle confianza. Él tenía mucha razón, su hermano después de haber terminado su corta relación con Hermione estaba más insoportable que antes, ahora se quejaba cada vez que veía una pareja feliz, y sobre todo cuando se trataba de ellos.

Justo un año después de la derrota de Voldemort, ambos chicos, Ron y Hermione, comenzaron a salir, sin embargo el excesivo trabajo de Hermione termino por molestar al pelirrojo, en especial por que parecía más interesada en lo que hacía que en ponerle atención a su pareja, cosa que provocaba dudas en Ron, llenándolo de desconfianza y celos. Entre discusiones y más discusiones, la pareja decidió separarse, Hermione termino destrozada, así que para aliviar su dolor, viajo a Estados Unidos, y en cuanto a Ron se resguardo en su mejor amigo.

 _¿Has recibido lechuza de Hermione?_ – pregunto Ginny tomando algo de vino de su copa.

 _No, pero algo me dice que se encuentra más que bien_ – contesto desviando la mirada de ella. Harry recibía cartas de ella desde su partida, y muchas, pero no sabía cómo explicarle a la pelirroja que su mejor amiga solo se dignaba a escribirle a él, en especial porque lo consideraba su mejor apoyo. Él estaba seguro que la chica que tenía frente a él, no se molestaría, pero por una extraña razón, quería guardar ese secreto solo para él.

Durante la comida, ambos platicaron solo de su trabajo, de cómo les había ido, de lo difícil o fácil que era. Una vez llegando el postre, Harry por fin se llenó de valor e hizo lo que tenía planeado desde un principio al citarla en el parque. El moreno se puso de pie y se acercó más a ella, con lentitud se puso de rodillas y saco una cajita de su bolsillo. Ginny abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

 _Ginebra Weasley, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?_ – las personas a su alrededor los miraba, en las afueras del establecimiento, un grupo de adolescentes que casualmente pasaban por ahí, se detuvieron y miraban emocionadas la situación a través del ventanal.

 _S…i_ – susurro, tanta era su emoción que la joven apenas podía hablar, así que asintió con la cabeza con rapidez logrando que algunos mechones de cabello cubrieran su rostro.

Ese momento, el más feliz para ella y hasta cierto punto algo vergonzoso, ya que todos los miraban y reían, seria inolvidable. Harry se levantó y le puso el anillo con una sonrisa, para después abrazarla, seguido de un beso intenso…

[…]

El clima había estado perfecto hasta que atardeció, el cielo comenzó a nublarse con una rapidez que molesto a la castaña. Por fin, después de 4 años regresaba a Londres, y lo mejor o lo peor era que estaba enamorada. Si, enamorada.

Era cierto que había escapado para dejar de sufrir por Ron, pero ese dolor, aquel tedioso rubio lo desvaneció. Nunca en su vida, imagino que se entenderían tan bien y lo más sorprendente lo agradable que era tenerlo cerca.

Hermione lo esperaba, no muy lejos del parque principal de Londres. Ambos habían llegado una noche antes, así que nadie sabía de su regreso.

 _¿Pensando demasiado de nuevo?_ – se escuchó no muy lejos de donde ella estaba, reconocía ese arrastre de las palabras, era él… Draco Malfoy.

 _Algo… ¿Por qué tan tarde? Llevo esperando 10 minutos –_ se quejó dulcemente. El rubio sonrío de lado, para después acercarse, y tomarla de la cintura.

 _Me gusta hacerte esperar, lo sabes –_ confeso con diversión. Draco Malfoy, seguía siendo el mismo chico, arrogante, molesto y sin mostrar emociones sinceras, pero aun así le gustaba a ella, eso la había enamorado.

Aunque a veces… le dolía su indiferencia. Y no podía evitar llorar en silencio.

La pareja tan dispareja inicio su paso, con dirección a un restaurante no muy lejano al parque. Caminaban sin decir palabra alguna, siempre era así. Hermione lo miraba de reojo, pensando en que hacer, para lograr siquiera que ese rubio le diera tan solo aquellas dos palabras que tanto anhelaba, Te amo.

[…]

Harry y Ginny, totalmente contentos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la puerta giratoria, y justo en el momento en que ellos salían Draco y Hermione entraban. Ni una pareja o la otra, se percataron de lo cerca que estuvieron… evadiendo por primera vez, lo que el destino les tenía preparado.


End file.
